Valoran
Valoran is the central continent of the campaign, and the continent where the Five Dragons were defeated. History Valoran was known by another name in millenniums past, however when the Dragonsfall event occurred the first King Aldred named the continent Valoran, and all other names were forgotten and the new name claimed by all who lived on the Continent. Cities and Locations Black Mire Black Mire is to the northwest of Valoran and consists of mainly of dense swamp and a thick black fog with no central point of origin. The Black Mire is rarely traversed as it is of little benefit to do so. Some from the local town of Skandan visit to challenge their bravery. Few return. Notable NPCs: * None. Skandan Skandan is a fishing village on the Copper River. It is inhabited predominantly by young people who are struggling to find work who travel to Skandan to work hand-to-mouth. The party is aware that slave traders also trade from Skandan, placing captured and drugged slaves in crates and loading onto fishing skiffs, which transfer to greater ships at sea for transport. Notable NPCs: * None. The Copper Pass The Copper Pass is a stone and iron gate between Skandan, Black Mire, the Copper Tower and Westhold. It is the last Crown checkpoint before Skandan, so theoretically guards can inspect travelling carts between the continent at large and Skandan. However, overworked and underpaid guards can be easily persuaded to look the other way. Notable NPCs: * None Copper Tower The Copper Tower was previously inhabited by an arcane wielder named Lavan, famed for inscribing runes and sigils into items and imbuing them with magical ability. The Tower has been heavily raided in previous years since Lavan left, which may have led to the secrets of his ability being spread further than any would hope. Notable NPCs: * Lavan and Myra Esab Red Mountain The Red Mountain, so named because of the high amounts of iron ore in the Mountain, are along the northern edge of Valoran. It contains the Northern Cave. The peaks of the mountain are inhabited by fierce mountain men and women who prey on weary travellers, using their massive strength and knowledge of the land to set up swift and brutal ambushes. Notable NPCs: * None. Westhold Westhold is the northernmost town of Valoran, with heavy trade between the coasts and many retired adventurers and scholars living there to be both near the Capital for security and far enough from the capital to avoid the pretentiousness. It holds one of the Dempson Estates, an inn, a blacksmith, travelling trader stalls, the Golden Tapestry inn, a graveyard and two taverns of ill repute. Notable NPCs: * Stumpy * Anna * Last Light of Day Northern Cave The Northern Cave was previously the location of a false elixir scam run by Marlon Windersill to raise money for creation of the Siege Beasts. The party travelled into the Cave and found Marlon guarded by Greencloaks, however defeating them and capturing Marlon they were able to save Sean Dempson. The Northern Cave suffers from glitches in reality, leading to caverns appearing and disappearing at will, and the chances of getting in and out through the same entry are slim. Notable NPCs: * None. Silverfalls Silverfalls is the capital and Royal City of Valoran, home to King Aladric, Prince Edvin and Princess Dawn. Silverfalls Castle and the waterfall are the highest point to the north of the City. Silverfalls also hosts the Dragonsfall Memoriam event - a street parade / food festival in the day and a private ball held at Castle Silverfalls in the evening called the Crystal Cascade. Notable NPCs: * King Aladric * Prince Edvin * Princess Dawn * Unfortunate Mime Roadsmeet Roadsmeet is not an official town, but everyone who is everyone knows of it's existence. Previously an intersection where market stalls appeared, street performers performed and a monthly Black Market occurred, since the Trade Embargo Roadsmeet has been entirely flattened and abandoned, other than the Bank and the Inn. Notable NPCs: * Back Alley Ali Oakmont Village Oakmont Village is inhabited by the few Elves who live on Valoran, and was previously the hometown of Vraal. The Elves live mostly self-sufficient, trading rarely with other towns or cities of Valoran and growing their own produce. Oakmont was viciously attacked by the Siege Beasts looking for slaves to turn into more beasts, however many of the slaves were returned as the Beasts seemed to be only after Irinai. Oakmont Village was also led by Zalaran and Denerith, a Cambion couple, however they were defeated by the party shortly after the Siege of Oakmont. Notable NPCs: * Zalaran * Denerith Devon Coven The Devon Coven is now abandoned. It was previously a 'gypsy style camp' inhabited by those who were looking to explore necromancy and other forms of magic forbidden by the Academy. After a sudden plague swept through the Coven, the Coven members abandoned it. Notable NPCs: * None. Dempson Yards The Dempson Yards is where Lord Mordan Dempson creates his ships, which are then built in the nearby river. Notable NPCs: * Mordan Dempson * Sean Dempson Vasharen Coast The Vasharen Coast surrounds the Eastern rivers and oceans of Valoran and is controlled by the Vasharen, a group of former pirates now paid naval police. No nonsense and rarely defeated, little gets past the eyes of the Vasharen. Notable NPCs: * Captain Vesh Academy There are many schools of study and magic in the Academy - and this section will require updating! Notable NPCs: * Master Numair * Edith Chip's Wonder Emporium (formerly Folduin's Trading Post) The Wonder Emporium is where Chip creates his magical items and practices his trade. He is setting up trading posts and satellite shops all over Valoran, with the goal of creating a global chain. Eldonis Eldonis is the only fixed city of the Wild Plains and is led by whichever of the three tribes of the Plains - the Scourge, the Scorpions or the Plague Hunters. Eldonis is also famed for the creation of incredible weapons and armor due to the high skills of the bladesmiths present there. Wild Plains The Wild Plains is inhabited by the three tribes of the Plains - the Scourge, the Scorpions or the Plague Hunters. Vast, hot sand dunes cover the Plains and is home to numerous ferocious monsters. Wildcoast The party has not visited the Wildcoast. Notable NPCs: * None. Caverns of Graglak The Caverns of Graglak are inhabited by the Orcs of Valoran. The Caverns were previously known as the Silver Anvil Caverns and were inhabited by the Dwarves, who all mysteriously disappeared some time ago. The party knows they were taken captive by the Conquest Dragon and forced to work for him, and were rescued by the party when they defeated Jinks in the Slumbering Hall. The Dwarves returned to the Caverns after their rescue, but the party is unaware of how the Dwarves and the Orcs meeting went. Notable NPCs: * Graglak * Buttons * Dwarven Leader Devilsgrinne Devilsgrinne is the pirate town of Valoran, and blanketed in eternal night like a permanent eclipse. The party has briefly travelled past Devilsgrinne and is aware of an event that takes place there called The Festival of the Hunt, where the townspeople lock themselves inside and a battle royale takes place, with the last man standing receiving a significant portion of the entry fees as well as a valuable piece of Devilsgrinne's considerable treasure horde. Notable NPCs: * None. Salter Point Salter Point is the legitimate sailor's town of Valoran, with almost all significant trade coming through Salter Point from the West. The party has no knowledge of Salter Point beyond this. Notable NPCs: * None. Zelethor's Ruin The party currently has no knowledge of Zelethor's Ruins. The name 'Zelethor', appeared in the romantic trash novel Let Me Put My Cogs in You, as the main male character who was a cleric of Gond and fell madly in love with a servant of Mystra. Notable NPCs: * None. Pinewatch Pinewatch is a small town where pirates from Devilsgrinne go to retire. It is home to the Pinewatch Casino. Notable NPCs: * None. Crescent The Crescent estate is a luxurious but practical farm estate owned by Oxford Weatherington. This is where Mia and Sabine grew up. Oxford lives here, when he is not currently on the run from the Crown. Party Estate The Party has been gifted a former Inn between the Caverns of Graglak and the river. Paid for by Irinai, this is where the party finds respite and calls home. Currently looked over by the Tiefling Cadbury, the Estate is mostly self sufficient trading with local villages and holding a medical centre that is visited by many. Notable NPCs: * Oxford Weatherington * Cadbury * Garland * Anton * Orbar * Jadon * Elga Category:Browse